The present invention relates to archery bow stabilizers and string trackers. More particularly, it pertains to an adaptor which permits the combination of a stabilizer and other archery accessories, such as a string tracker, which is capable of adjustment for the needs of the individual archer or archery bow to which it is mounted. Archery bow stabilizers and string trackers in their individual capacities are numerous throughout the prior art. However combinations of archery bow stabilizers and string trackers are not as common, yet they are known as well. One example of such a combination is Pike et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,995,356.
Additionally, the prior art discloses various forms of mounting means for stabilizers or string trackers. Topping, U.S. Pat. No. 4,553,522 discloses a unitary mounting structure for the resilient and universally adjustable mounting of a pair of stabilizer rods. Hoyt, Jr., U.S. Pat. No. 4,054,121 discloses a mounting means capable of permitting a pair of stabilizers to be angularly adjusted in both the horizontal and vertical planes and subsequently locked into the desired position.
One of the concerns with prior art string trackers is that they are not mounted in an optimal position relative to the arrow. The resulting problem is that a loop of string typically hangs between the tracker spool and the arrow head; the two points where the string is attached. This loop is easily snagged on brush in the field. Saunders, U.S. Pat. No. 4,726,348, attempts to remedy this problem by the use of a clip attached to the archery bow which is structured such that it holds the hitherto slack string.
While the above mentioned devices are directed to mounting apparatuses and combination stabilizer and string trackers none eliminate an important problem the archer faces when using a string tracker, that is, the noise created by the slack string suddenly becoming taut as the arrow is launched through the air.